Der Hexenkrieg: Engel im Blutbad der Trauer gefangen
by demondreams667
Summary: (Eng: The Witch War: Angels Caught in the Bloodbath of Grief) There are many secrets about Gravity Falls. But when Kyubei returns, something happens here that isn't right. Can Dipper and the others from Gravity Falls, and Madoka with the Puella Magi from Japan, stop the Witches and Witch Hunters from killing them in a war? Or will they die to the past of Kyubei and Bill Cipher?
1. Introduction

It's hard to believe, in my heart, that this is what it came to. The war, it finally revealed itself. God, he works in miraculous ways, but why this way? So many have **died** in this war, and we were forced into it. It wasn't even ours! It was the two _monstrosities_ whom tricked us. And now there is more too it! Madoka... Do you see our death in front of us? Do you believe in the end? For I see it, we are drowning in this sea of blood, held down by shackles. He killed us... Both of them. They deceived us... And yet we continued to choose to fight! In truth, the witches are the ones we needed to be rid of... But what about the** hunters**!? Our friends and family... They were murdered, and so were the other magi upon our team! Why do we keep fighting Madoka! Why!? Tell me why!?

Hush my friend... It'll be okay... I see that we are drowning in the blood of those whom are murdered before us... But it will be okay... Have faith in them... But I guess all there is to say is... _Welcome to Gravity Falls..._


	2. Chapter 1

_"Will I really be able to save her?" _

_Three silhouettes were seen within a hospital room. One, able to be made out as female, was in a hospital bed, hooked up to many pieces of equipment aiding in her living. One could guess she had grown ill. Another was sitting in a chair, this one was able to be made out as male. His head stared somewhat depressed, yet hopefully, to the last silhouette that was sitting on the edge of the bed. This last silhouette was a cat-like creature, it's gender was unable to be defined, but by guessing of it's tone of voice, one would say it was male._

_"Yes! You can wish for anything you want, as long as you make a contract with me!" The cat like creature replied, this caused for the male to seem extremely hopeful now. A light shone brightly in from the window on the wall behind them._

_"Alright! I wish for my sister to be healthy again! I wish for her life to be renewed! I want to become a... Magical Boy..."_

Dipper's eyes shot wide open, his breath was fast and shallow, eyes already filled with tears. After a while, staring blankly into the darkness, he realized where exactly he was. Sitting up silently, he looked around groggily. Despite waking from a nightmare, he was still rather tired, but nevertheless was far too frightened to slip back into sleep. The room, it was the same familiar attic room in the Mystery Shack. Oh how he loved this room... Pulling his knees to his chest, bringing the blanket with him, he continued to look around in a futile attempt to hold his fearful tears inside. He loathed that nightmare... Almost always had he dreamed of it. Over and over like a broken record. After a while of looking around, his eyes set upon something living. At the foot of his bed, was the cat like creature from his dreams.

Kyubei.

Blinking his eyes to it, he felt warm tears stream down his cold face. The brunette had remembered so vividly, and he did not regret his wish either, what happened. Looking over to see the girl whom was asleep ever so soundly in the bed across the room. Her back was facing towards him, just like when he found out of her condition. She had fallen so ill that it was disturbing. She couldn't breathe, sleeping for hours on end, high fever, nausea, and not to mention her practically incoherent speech whenever she was awake. But, this illness came out of nowhere, and most certainly was deadly. His wish, it was to restore the health of his sibling, and so his abilities as a Puella Magi was not only the summoning of things, but also the ability to heal fast and heal others to some extent.

"Is something wrong?"

The voice alarmed the Twelve year old. This caused him to rear his head up in questioning and looked to the odd character at the foot of his bed. After a moment, Dipper shook his head in reply, however, the tears that wouldn't stop flowing, said otherwise.

"Are you sure, you are crying after all." Kyubei pressed on, his same old emotionless tone continuing to pester the other. "Did you have a bad dream. You've been having them rather often." Dipper paused for a moment before finally replying, his eyes clouded by sorrow. "I did have a bad dream..." His voice was quiet, and didn't have a single hint of happiness. "But I think it was because of today's witch hunt..." In truth, the witch they killed today was a rather disturbing one. It had an odd feeling to it, one of murder and madness. It reminded him of Bill Cipher for some odd reason.

Lifting his hand, the ring upon his finger, decorated by a beautiful blue gem, shimmered and sparkled. After a moment, the ring transformed into his Soul Gem. It was clouded, obviously from his own grief. Sighing, glad he had such an amazing amount of grief seeds, he got them all from stealing them from the dead Puella Magi's score. Taking one out of a box, which he kept under lock and key, he purified the gem to perfection. After Kyubei assured Dipper that the grief seed was good for one more use, he nodded and placed it ever so perfectly back in the box. Now was the hard part.

The brunette attempted to return to sleep, but alas, he wasn't at all close to achieving such things. Removing the covers from his body, he walked over to his sister, holding Kyubei in his arms like a stuffed animal. Mabel could see the incubator, but she seemed to believe Dipper when he says that it is just a toy. This has completely convinced him that she was to be offered a contract soon. Shaking her body lightly, his voice was soft and coaxing his twin from sleep. "Mabel...? Mabel wake up..." The others' eyes opened and she rolled over to look at him. "Dipper...?" She mumbled back in response, however, when she deciphered the look upon his face that was filled with fear, she awoke herself completely.

"Is something wrong?" Mabel asked sweetly, getting out of bed and standing before him. She was a bit taller then him, but it was barely noticeable. And it was obvious that they were indeed twins. "Did you see something? Do I need to get a broom?" She gasped. "Did you see a vampire!? Or an invisible wizard!? Find my grappling-" Cutting her off there, her brother attempted to speak. "No Mabel... I didn't see anything... I just... Had a nightmare..." He mumbled beneath his voice, just loud enough for her to hear. "Oh..." Her voice trailed off, then she smiled, this was followed by a warm hug. "Would you like to sleep with your big sister?" Upon feeling the nod in her shoulder, she smiled.

When they both were in the bed, Dipper snuggled into his sister's arms, burring his face into her shoulder. It helped a great amount, and eventually, he fell asleep. But Mabel didn't. Glaring down at the cat like creature within her brother's arms, she had her suspicions about it. She felt like he was staring at her, what did Dipper call it, Kyubei? Yes, that was it, Kyubei. "It's odd..." Mabel whispered to herself. "He didn't start having nightmares until you came along... And I will see what that is soon..."

However, Kyubei's face remained emotionless. He didn't even blink, not that Mabel would even notice that. But for the moment, she had no time to truthfully start messing with the creature, she had to comfort her brother and rest at the same time. Giving Dipper a reassuring squeeze, Mabel attempted to fall asleep. However, neither knew that their speeding up the night would only bring misfortune.

Upon a plane, currently heading to Gravity Falls, Oregon within the United States, were five girls. All of which were coming there not only for the sports, put to see the new ones of their race. But Kyubei was nowhere to be seen.

Madoka Kaname, Mami Tomoe, Sayaka Miki, Homura Akemi, and Kyoko Sakura were all riding in coach class to Gravity Falls. They were looking forward to seeing the gifted twin Magi that Kyubei had specifically traveled there to mentor.

"I'm so excited to see them." Sayaka whispered to the others, everybody else on the plane were asleep. Mami, Madoka, Sayaka, and Homura were the only ones awake. Kyoko was happily asleep, snoozing quietly by the row. Homura was staring out the window, watching as the clouds passed by them, completely tuned out seemingly worried. "I'm excited too. I wonder if they are nice." Madoka replied cheerfully. "I'm more worried about Kyubei though." Mami added, her blonde curls bouncing lightly as she turned to them.

"Why is that Mami?" She looked to Sayaka quietly, in confusion, before replying. "Well, along with going to Gravity Falls for the twins, he also said there was somebody he needed to settle some issues with. And I have an odd feeling that it has something to do with this."

She opened her brochure of Gravity Falls, which was obviously old as all the pictures were in sepia tone and the language used within it was somewhat older then this time period. Opening it to one picture, she showed it to them. "I don't see anything." Sayaka pointed out, getting an index finger, signifying that she wants her to wait. This was followed by her pointing to something in the far upper right hand corner. It was small, but still there. "This is what I am talking about."

This was an image of a character, a triangle with one eye, holding a grief seed in his hand, thus revealing that he either slayed a witch, a magical girl, or stole from somebody. This seemed to shock them, but annoy Homura, and yet the black haired girl didn't speak it.

"What's that?" Madoka asked curiously, receiving a shrug from Mami. "Don't know. But... It is legend that Gravity Falls has a bunch of mysterious things within it. Maybe these new Puella Magi know of this character. And if not, we could just ask Kyubei."

"Do you think Kyubei would know who that was?" Sayaka question with her logical voice. Mami opened her mouth, as though she was about to say something, but nothing came out at first. It all altered eventually causing for her to speak. "Honestly... Yes, yes I do. After all, he's Kyubei. He has been everywhere at least one hundred times."

Finally, Madoka decided to end the conversation. "Alright. Well, I think we should all get some rest. We need our strength in case something wrong happens tomorrow." The pink haired girl explained, causing everybody to nod.

Mami's eyes closed, and she already was asleep. Sayaka fell asleep on Mami's shoulder, causing her to rest easily. Madoka fell asleep on Homura's shoulder, causing her to blush. The black haired girl never actually fell asleep however, she couldn't.

It was too odd... There was something wrong. She felt it in the air. In all the timelines she's ever went threw, they never went to Gravity Falls prior...


	3. Chapter 2

"Madoka. Madoka. Madoka wake up."

The voice prodded her dreams, and forced the pink-haired female to open her eyes, allowing the sunshine to make it's way into her head. Her vision, after being focused, revealed to her that it was indeed morning, she was still on the plane with her friends, and they were making their decent from the skies.

"Oh... Are we almost there?" She asked quietly, and somewhat groggily, as she looked around the area. Her question received a nod from Mami, whom was practically glowing from happiness and excitement, but not as much as Sayaka. This caused Madoka to be just the same, as she is a rather impressionable young woman.

After approximately a half hour, the plane began to decent, arriving in the desired destination. The female voice that arrived over the intercom, obviously a new girl, made the announcement that it was now safe to exit the plane, in which everybody got up and began rushing out like a bunch of kids did from a school bus. However, not the Puella Magi. They took their sweet time, knowing that, no matter what, they'd get where they needed to be.

Upon exiting the plane, the sunlight practically blinded them, but Madoka didn't seem to care at all, quickly rushing to the air port's building. She couldn't wait- oh wait... They weren't there yet. This realization made her rather upset, they still needed to take a bus there. Where did Kyubei say they were going? What building? Oh that's right, the Mystery Shack. The forest nearby is where they will meet the two new Puella Magi.

All five of them withdrew their bus passes, and just in case their ones from Japan wouldn't work, they also managed to get the money needed to get them to their desired location. Waiting for a bit, Madoka, Sayaka, and Mami all played fun games. For example, they played 'I spy', 'Guess this number', 'Tag', 'Rock, Paper, Scissors', and other games. Meanwhile, Homura and Kyoko were quiet as the average stone.

Suddenly, as though out of nowhere, a bright, almost luminescent, bus pulls up in front of them. The doors swing open, and the girls smile to see a rather big male wearing a green T-Shirt with a question mark on it, and a hat that practically covered the entirety of his hair. "Um, excuse me sir, but does this bus make a stop a 'Gravity Falls, Oregon'?" Homura asked quietly. "Yes it does. Hop right on ladies."  
The girls presented their bus passes, and just their luck, it was excepted into the system. Now pleased and excited, the girls split up upon the empty bus. Sayaka and Kyoko ended up sitting next to each other, even though Sayaka wanted to sit with Madoka or Mami. Madoka, however, ended up next to Homura, whom took the window seat. And Mami got that awkward seat behind the bus driver, whom she learned his name, Soos.

"So where exactly would you girls like to go?" He asked them politely, after all, they were the only people on the bus, and he made his first round already. "We're trying to get to the Mystery Shack, if you could drop us off at the closest stop, that would be wonderful." Madoka replied sweetly. "Oh the Mystery Shack? I work there on Mondays threw Fridays. I'll just drive you girls up to the parking lot. Oh, and when you get there, tell Dipper and Mabel, Soos says hi."

Sayaka couldn't help but laugh at that, and nodded. "Alright, will do." Mami assured him, she just hoped that a witch wouldn't target him. Soos was a nice guy.

After a little bit of chatter, and some tales about Soos', Dipper's, and Mabel's adventures, they finally stopped in front of the Mystery Shack. The girls stood, said goodbye to the other, and then left. "See you dudes! Say hello to Dipper and Mabel." And with this, he left, leaving the girls cheerful; well, except for Homura.

No sooner then that, did this older male come out of the shack. "Welcome one and all! You are about to behold mysteries that you have never seen!" He shouted in an oddly commercial voice. "Um actually... We're here to see somebody." Mami explained to the toher, feeling somewhat bad that he went threw that entire introduction just to not reveal what it truly meant. "Oh... Well who are you looking for?"

"Dipper and Mabel Pines, actually. They should be living here right?" Homura questioned, attempting to be emotionless and hollow, like she usually is. This caused the male to raise a brow to them. "Alright then, I'll call them down." And so he turned back to the Shack and prepared to call them down.

"So you're saying that you invited your pen pals from Japan over?"

"Yes, Mabel, I did. And I want you to stay here for a little bit. I'm not embarrassed of you or anything, I just haven't told them I am a twin yet."

"Oh, okay. I'll be in here playing with Waddles."

In that same old attic room, Dipper and Mabel were conversing to each other whilst Kyubei rested upon Dipper's bed. They were unaware that a bus had just pulled outside, and also that Stan had walked out the door to greet them already. Putting many items into his bag, this showed that he still has the habit of having the journal with him wherever he goes despite not having it anymore, Dipper prepared to meet his team mates for the first time ever.

Kyubei spoke of some unknown terror that threatened to kill all Magical Girls and Witches, and eventually, all life upon the Earth. This worried Dipper, he didn't want that to happen at all. Suddenly, ever so suddenly, a voice rang out from the outside. "Hey kids! You have some visitors!"

"That's them." Dipper flung his bag over his shoulder and picked up Kyubei. "You aren't taking that creepy toy, are you?" But her brother had already left before she could receive an answer. Letting out a sigh, Mabel began to spy out of her window what was happening. She watched as Dipper ran right out of the shack, and then into the woods with these girls without them saying their first words in person.

"There is something wrong about those girls... And that toy! I've got to find out soon, Dipper may be in danger..."  
Now, deep within the forest, Dipper and the other girls began conversing freely, Kyubei walking besides them at their feet. Eventually, they found a nice place to sit down and rest, plus they could focus on talking.

"Hello Dipper, it's so nice to meet you, I'm Madoka, and these are my friends. Mami, Sayaka, Homura, and Sakura. Of course, you know Kyubei."

Dipper nodded at this, and then replied, "It's nice to meet you all too. So, did Kyubei ask you all to come?"

"Yes, he did actually, but I'm glad he did though! It would be a lot harder in the Witch War." Suddenly, relizing she revealed crucial information, Madoka covered her mouth. "Oops..."

"Witch War? What Witch War?"

"Oh nothing, it was just legend." Mami replied quietly, hoping it would all blow over, but it didn't. And it was all thanks to Kyubei that it didn't. "It was not a legend, It happened here quite some time ago, however, I can't tell the story anymore thanks to a deal I made with a demon of the forest."

"A demon of a forest? You mean Bill-" Suddenly, Dipper was cut off when a blue fire ball whirled past him. Utter shock fileld his excited frame.

"He's here..." Kyubei mumbled. "You all run, I'll handle this!" The six nodded and did as instructed, dashing quickly out of the area. However, Kyubei stayed quietly behind.

"Why are you here-" Kyubei paused, as though afraid to say it. "Bill Cipher?" After saying this name, a large blue levitating flame appeared. When it extinguished, it revealed a cyclops, well dressed, triangle shaped demon. "Oh I was just passing threw when I saw you. And really, I should be asking you. You have no right to pass threw my home Kyubei."

"I have Magical Girls and Boys to train in here and the monsters of the forest to find."

"Oh, you think they'll save your sorry ass? Well, guess again, I'll rip you apart again if I have to."

"It's amazing what you did to me, to you, to us."

"Don't you pin that on me, you were the one that decided to make a contract."

"I made the contract because I had a wish."

"Well so did I! But you didn't see me making a contract any time soon."

Bill was enveloped in a blue flame and then transformed into his human form. A bandanna over his forehead, obviously flipped over for some reason. He had blonde hair and a top hat. A nice suit adorned his body, with a bow tie to boot. Then, there were scars. Barely noticable, but they were all over his face.

"Why don't you change?"

"Because I want to maintain my cover."

"What, do you think some fool from that fucked up past life is going to waltz up and magically remember us."

"You really are a profanity lover aren't you."

"Yes, and...?"

With this, Kyubei turned his back to the other and began walking away, not needing to stay in the other's presence any longer. In his eyes, there was no reason nor rhyme for it. And so, the Incubator disappeared from his sight.

"She's going to regret that..."


	4. Chapter 3

It wasn't until late night did Kyubei actually return to the group. The girls managed to be able to stay over. Kyoko and Sayaka ended up in that spare room in which Dipper was going to get, but eventually ended up missing Mabel, and so abandoned the place. Mami didn't mind sleeping in the Living room, curled up upon Stan's lounge chair. Madoka, after finding out about the twin situation, ended up sleeping with Mabel while Homura slept on the floor, as it would be odd for her to use Dipper's bed. Not that Dipper would do anything to her.

The incubator let out a sigh as he slipped into the attic room, his red eyes glowing in the darkness, scanning the surroundings that alerted him. Bounding over Homura's legs, not knowing that he awoke her, and jumping up upon the bed. The white cat-like creature looked to the brunette that was sleeping ever so peacefully upon the mattress. His body, even though Kyubei was numb to the feeling, felt so warm. The incubator couldn't help but end up sleeping with him. Curled up on his chest, the creature fell asleep.

Homura, aware of the other one's actions, sat up and peered to him groggily. "You are so ridiculous Kyubei..." She knew his story, sure it was slightly different everytime with the characters, but was still the same concept. The reason why the universe is so frail, is because of those two... The one they encountered in the forest, whom attacked Dipper, and Kyubei.

Getting to her feet, Homura began to head out of the room. Feeling the cold floor beneath her feet, she looked to the time.

Two in the morning...

Nobody would be up, right? As the black-haired female walked down the stairs, she was silent. Seeing Mami asleep in the darkness, the television off, and her body curled up into a ball upon the chair, Homura was somewhat alarmed. The blonde was shivering silently, the blanket that once wrapped around her upon the floor. The black haired female picked up the blanket and quietly set it upon her, this ended the shivering that annoyed her. It was only then did she continue past the blonde. Finally, after a mere moment, she found herself in the kitchen. She didn't know what to do now... Enter the shack or... go back to bed...

The answer was simple, neither.

"What are you doing up?"

The gruff voice alerted her, making her rear her head up from looking indecisively at the floor. Turning to the owner, the old man before her was familiar.

"I couldn't sleep... Mr. Pines..." She replied quietly, causing for him to nod. "I see... Homura right?" He asked, she nodded and quickly responded. "That is correct."

"You seem lost in your mind, Homura." He was trying to get used to the odd name, that was usual of course since he was of America and unless he was one of the few anime, manga, and other Japanese media fans, then it would be inevitable that saying such names as their's would take some getting used to. "Would you like to talk about it?"

She knew it was odd that one such as himself was asking her this question, and she knew that she had said no quite a bit, but somehow ended up sitting at that kitchen table face to face with him and explaining the story, all the while he glared indecisively and attentively into her oddly colored purple eyes.

"Something odd happened in the forest today. We were all talking, Dipper, Madoka, Sayaka, Mami, Kyoko, myself, and another character whom we agreed to meet with in the forest." She refused to say Kyubei's name, because to him, she guessed, Kyubei didn't exist. "The friend, he spoke to us about a war that happened in Gravity Falls, we never knew of it, only Mami, myself, and he knew of such a bloody war. Of demons and angels they say, and how many died upon those very grounds... The monsters in the forest, they had to help the 'angels', where as the 'demons' were backed up by no force but fighters whom ultimately found a sport out of killing the 'angels'. When the character decided to speak the name of whom lead it, we were attacked ever so viciously. We left, but I have my suspisions of what happened."

Homura's emotionless voice provided a subtle eerie feel to the entirety of the story, it was obvious that it was accidental, that she never meant to provide such an unnecessary thing. She, while telling the story, had her head down, eyes focused upon the table at the moment, but when Stan spoke the first word, her head reared up in alarm and confusion.

"Yeesh. You're starting to sound like my nephew."

"Dipper?"

"Yes, Dipper. He always talks about the 'monsters in Gravity Falls', when in truth they are just legends. Nothing to behold. It's just to get suckers to come into this shack and buy cheap merch."

"You act as though you don't believe these mysterious things."

"I don't, and you shouldn't either. It's all lies, legend, that's all it is."

It was silent for a moment, it wasn't until she spotted the Grief Seed that was strung upon his neck, that she was alarmed. It was decorated in such odd ways, it alerted her. Not only that, but a silver ring adorned his hand, it was already blackening. But how is this possible. He is far too old to be a Puella Magi, and not to mention he's not a witch!

She stood up silently alarming the other somewhat. She wouldn't say she saw it, because to anybody else, the trinket would be invisible. "Thank you for the chat, Mr. Pines. I'll take what you've said into consideration and then get back to you on the matter." And with this, she silently walked away, creaking not a single floor board as she made her way all the way up into the attic room.

"Yes... She's a magical girl alright... No doubts about it. They all are, but Mabel." Stan whispered to himself under his breath as he stood up and headed back to sleep. There was no point in being tired.

Day came quick, silent and swift, it replaced the night. Everybody awoke gradually, with Stan starting off the long chain. In the end, everybody was downstairs before Dipper, Mabel, and Madoka even opened their eyes. When they got downstairs, even Kyubei joined the crowd. All of them were eating breakfast calmly, and were chatting. Mami was eating cereal and drinking tea, she was the one whom started most of the changes in conversation. Kyoko and Sayaka were eating waffles doused in syrup with glasses of milk, knowing Kyoko, her food was gone in five minutes. The two always added the uneeded comments to the conversation. Homura was eating oatmeal with a glass of orange juice, and she didn't speak at all.

"Oh, good morning you three. It's nice to see you all up!" Mami exclaimed happily.

"We made you breakfast since Mr. Pines was in such a rush, it appears he awoke late." Sayaka added cheerfully, causing for Kyoko to stand up and retrieve the food.

"Thanks everybody..." Madoka replied groggily as they all sat down. Mabel, already wide awake unlike Dipper and Madoka, joined in quickly with the conversation. All the while the other two had their own conversation, and actually ended up leaving the table first to go brush their teeth.

"Are we going on a witch hunt today...?" Dipper asked the pink hair female with a toothbrush in his mouth, gaining a shrug from her. "I dunno... We have to ask Homura..." She replied using her own pink toothbrush that she brought along with her. Mouth full of the foamy like substance the two quickly spit out, along with a cup full of saliva that had formed within their mouths, into the sink in sync. This caused for Dipper to have to turn on the faucet to have the water rinse out the unneeded saliva and toothpaste that just sat in the sink.

As they completed their brushing, the duo decided to join the group whom were getting ready to go outside. Mami was already ready, having natural curls to her hair, all she had to do was brush the curls out so that they didn't have strands of hair all over the place. Homura was already out of her pajamas and brushing her hair out, same with Kyoko. Sayaka was searching threw her bag to locate her clothes. And Mabel, didn't know what to do, knowing she couldn't tag along.

Although... Kyubei was nowhere to be seen!

"Are we going somewhere?" Madoka asked curiously.

"Of course we are! You know what are jobs are right?" Mami replied politely.

This caused for Dipper to quickly run up the stairs, making the pink-haired female giggle to herself quietly. "I guess we have to get ready then, be back in a bit, I'm going to get some clothes."


End file.
